Hadiah kecil Untuknya
by lavena valen
Summary: Aku hanyalah orang bodoh yang tidak pernah tahu arti akan senyumannya/"Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"/"Dia tidak bisa memakainya"/ bad summary/ Oneshot


**Hadiah Kecil Untuknya**

 **.**

 **.**

By. Lavena Valen

Disclaimer Only MK

Warning for alur gaje dan typos!

Don't like don't read!

 **.**

 **.**

Didedikasikan untuk Itachi yang sedang berulang tahun

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu, aku sangat mengingatnya. Salju turun begitu lebat dan aku tidak punya tempat untuk berteduh. Jalanan mendadak sepi dan tidak ada seorangpun yang berkeliaran. Apa warna kota yang tampak? mungkin gelap dalam pandanganku. Langit tampak samar, rembulan pun bersembunyi diantara tebalnya awan. Rasa dingin menusuk ke dalam tubuhku. Sesekali gigiku saling bergemeletuk, mencoba menghangatkan.

Aku berjalan di sepanjang trotoar, menyaksikan lampu-lampu kota yang dihidupkan hampir serempak. Jaket tebalku mulai basah karena deraian es menjatuhiku. Padahal aku memakai payung yang diberikan ibuku. Tapi suatu ketika aku terdiam melihat seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri di atas sana. Lika-liku perbukitan membuat jarak kami seperti menjauh. Namun aku tahu, gadis itu nampak damai meresapi setiap salju yang menerjangnya.

"Kamu..." aku mulai berbicara, "apa kamu tidak merasa dingin?"

Namun dia hanya menjawab dengan sebuah ekspresi senyum yang samar. Senang? Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas akupun ikut merasa damai bersamanya.

Selain pertemuan itu, aku juga bertemu dengannya di kampus. Rupanya dia juga bersekolah di universitas yang sama denganku. Dia berasal dari jurusan seni di tahun yang sama denganku walaupun aku tidak terlalu melihatnya saat penerimaan murid baru. Dan di situlah kami berdua membuat cerita. Cerita tentang kisah kami...

 **..::::..**

Suatu hari ibuku memintaku mengajaknya untuk makan malam di rumah. Bukan hanya dirinya yang diundang, tapi pacar adikku juga diundang. Aku menolak ajakan ibuku itu mentah-mentah, aku tidak peduli apakah dia marah padaku atau tidak.

"Tunggu, Itachi! Aku belum selesai berbicara! Kembali!"

Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Lebih tepatnya aku tidak ingin menyakitinya dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

Aku memilih pergi, kemanapun boleh asalkan tidak untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Aku tidak mau melihatnya. Lebih tepatnya aku takut.

Aku takut dikhianati olehnya.

Pemandangan yang kulihat seminggu yang lalu itu bukanlah sebuah mimpi juga bukan sebuah ilusi atau imajinasi. Aku melihat dia duduk manis disana. Senyumnya begitu indah hingga dapat menarikku masuk ke dalam pesonanya. Tapi hal yang disebut benci telah menghasut diriku lebih jauh. Aku melihat sisi lain dirinya disaat aku tidak ada dan senyumnya bukan hanya untukku.

"Hoi! Kau melupakan makan siangmu! Ibu akan marah besar kalau aku tidak memberikannya." Adikku tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan gaya coolnya. "Untukmu saja. Kau berikan pada pacarmu itu!"

"Kau bertengkar dengannya?" tebakan adikku memang benar. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahukan alasannya. Ini adalah masalahku seorang.

Sejak kejadian itu, aku tidak berbicara dengannya lagi. Lebih tepatnya kami tidak berusaha memperjelas keadaan. Kami saling menutup diri sendiri dan tidak mendengarkan apa yang diutarakan orang lain. Memang terdengar egois, tapi inilah bukti bahwa kami rapuh.

"Okaeri, Itachi! Ayo kemari, semuanya sudah datang!"

Aku terheran-heran siapa orang yang berani mengajaknya ke rumah ini. tapi siapapun itu, dalang konspirasinya adalah ibuku.

Diam-diam kuamati wajahnya yang terlihat gembira seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kami. Dia tertawa lepas ketika ibuku mengobrol dengannya. Aku sempat berpikir dua kali untuk mempertegas situasinya. Karena itu aku mengajaknya berbicara setelah makan malam itu.

"Obaa-san sangat ramah ya?"

"Hn. Apa kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang hal yang terjadi di hari itu. Kau..."

Aku melihatnya tertawa meremehkan. "Gomen, gomen. Kau melihatnya? Yah, itulah yang terjadi."

"Maksudmu..."

"Aku memilihnya. Bukan karena dia yang terpilih, tapi karena dia adalah teman baikmu."

Jujur saja, dengan segelintir kalimat itu dia berusaha menusukku dengan pedang yang tak terlihat. Kata-katanya begitu tegas dan tidak ada kerguan diantaranya. Aku bahkan hanya bisa memandangi aspal hitam yang kami pijak tanpa sekalipun melihat wajahnya.

"...dan juga, sampai disini saja. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot lagi karena dia menjemputku." Di sisi lain jalan ini kulihat sosok yang kukenal dekat. dia terlihat biasa, bahkan ketika bertemu denganku.

Aku bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan dunia ini sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka menyakiti hatiku. Mereka berdua, orang yang sangat kusayangi malah berbohong dan mengkhianatiku.

 **..::::..**

Hampir setiap malam aku selalu bermimpi buruk tentang mereka. Bukan hanya mereka, aku bahkan menebak-nebak kalau keluargaku berusaha mengkhianatiku. Kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun. Walaupun mimpi itu datang menggangguku, pada akhirnya tidak ada tempat lain yang bisa kukunjungi selain tempat tidurku di musim liburan ini. Aku terlalu lemah untuk berdiri, bahkan mengubah posisi tidurku. Sebenarnya aku sedikit malas.

Kudengar suara ketukan pintu beberapa kali. "Niisan! Boleh aku masuk?"

Itu suara adikku yang mengganggu. Aku tidak mau berbicara dengannya karena dia pasti akan menceramahiku dengan segala idealismenya. Kututup rapat tubuhku dengan selimut. Walaupun begitu, aku tahu dia orang yang keras kepala. Bagaimanapun, adikku itu tetap masuk ke ruanganku dan menghampiriku.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyendiri di kamar terus? Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Aku melambaikan tanganku, menolak menjawab sekaligus tidak mau ditanya. "Hei, dengarkan kalau orang berbicara!" Adikku yang kesal menarik selimutku paksa. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika dia menarik kerah bajuku dan menabrakkanku ke dinding.

"Jangan seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau kakakku bukan?"

"Lalu kenapa?"

Ya, lalu kenapa kalau aku kakaknya. Hanya karena aku terlahir lebih dulu darinya, dia mengkritikku dengan alasan kakak.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Sakura memberitahuku kalau kau putus dengannya. Tapi ini tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya."

Memang. Ini bukan seperti diriku yang biasanya. Aku yang selalu berpegang teguh pada logika tapi kini aku dihancurkan olehnya.

"Aku kira kau bisa mengatasinya. Bukankah kau selalu begitu? Sadarlah!"

Aku sadar. Walaupun begitu aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Aku tidak mengatasinya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi! Aku sudah tidak peduli! Aku menyerah!"

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipiku. Ini setara dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli denganmu!" dia melepaskanku. Mungkin adikku juga sudah lelah dengan semua tingkahku. Ah, benar, tingkahku sangat menjengkelkan. Bunyi dering ponselku memecah keheningan. Tapi aku tidak berniat mengangkatnya, lebih tepatnya aku malas.

Karena suara berisiknya menganggu, adikku yang mengangkat. Entah apa yang sedang dibicarakan, raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius walaupun terlihat tidak berekspresi. Aku tahu adikku lebih dari siapapun. "Ikut aku!"

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak ingin keluar."

Walaupun aku menolak dengan seribu alasan, adikku selalu menemukan seribu satu cara untuk membujukku dan satu cara yang terakhir adalah memaksaku sampai aku dipukulnya. "Rumah sakit? Kenapa kita kemari?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti!"

Aku tidak bisa memecah wajah serius adikku jadi kuikuti langkahnya kemanapun. Setelah lama berjalan melewati koridor, aku ,melihat dia tengah duduk di sebuah kursi tunggu. "Itachi!"

Entah mengapa ketika melihat wajahku, rautnya menunjukkan rasa bersalah yang besar. "Apa yang terjadi?" ku amati sejenak lampu hijau tanda sedang operasi diganti dengan lampu merah. Beberapa orang berjubah putih keluar dari sebuah ruangan ditambah dengan para suster yang sedang mendorong seorang pasien.

Samar-samar aku dapat melihat wajah pasien itu. mirip dengan orang yang kukenal, tapi kurasa itu bukan dia. Orang-orang berjubah putih itu berhenti dihadapanku, memperlihatkan wajah sang pasien. "Itu bukan kamu, kan?"

Aku mengamati wajah seputih salju itu. kuteringat dengan rautnya ketika pertama kali bertemu. Wajah ceria itu kini tak berekspresi. Matanya selalu terpejam dan bibirnya pucat pasih. Tubuhku bergetar. Tekanan hebat menyiksa batinku, dia membuat luka yang lebih besar lagi.

Aku ambruk di sampingnya. Kuraih jemarinya yang mulai dingin dan kusentuh wajahnya yang tak berdaya. "Ini tidak mungkin kan?"

Dia telah meninggalkanku.

Aku tidak bisa memendam kesedihanku. Kupanggil namanya berkali-kali, memastikan bahwa dia dapat mendengarku dan segera kembali dari tidurnya. Tapi bahkan sampai suaraku parau dan tercekat, dia tidak pernah kembali.

Apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku meninggalkannya. Aku bahkan tidak mau menemuinya lagi dan berkata hal yang menyakitkan. Aku tidak mau tahu-menahu tentang keadaan yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak tahu kondisinya. Aku benar-benar yang terburuk. Tapi kurasa bukan kesalahanku seorang, jadi kutagih pada teman baikku.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Kenapa aku tidak tahu kondisinya?"

"Dia merahasiakannya darimu. Dia memintaku berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya agar kau membencinya."

Aku bodoh! Dari awal dia memang gadis yang baik. Terlalu baik sampai dia rela menjadi tokoh jahat hanya untuk menjauhkanku. Aku menangis, tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

"Ini! dia tidak bisa memakainya!"

Kuterima sebuah cincin perak yang dulu kubelikan untuknya sebagai cincin pertunangan kami. Waktu itu kami sangat bahagia sampai-sampai tidak mau melepas cincin itu kemanapun. Kami berjanji atas cincin itu, kami akan bersama selamanya. Tapi sekarang... yang tersisa hanyalah kenangan manis bertabur rasa perih.

 **..::::..**

Di hari pemakamannya, temanku bilang ada sesuatu yang harus kulihat dan itu terletak di studio. "Dia menggambar banyak lukisan, bahkan di ruang penyimpanannya penuh dengan lukisan. Dia bilang padaku, ada sebuah lukisan yang spesial menurutnya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana gambarnya, yang jelas dia tidak ingin seorangpun tahu."

"Kurasa itu untukmu!" dia mencarikannya untukku. Tidak perlu menghabiskan banyak waktu, dia menemukannya di sebuah tripod besar kesukaannya. "Ambillah, aku yakin dia juga senang kau yang mengambilnya."

Aku menutup pintu kamarku rapat-rapat. Segera kusobek _cover_ coklat yang menutupi bingkisan. Ku tatap lukisan yang ada di hadapanku. Di dalamnya terdapat diriku yang tersenyum bersamanya berlatar bukit ketika pertama kali kami bertemu.

Di belakang bingkisan itu ada sebuah surat.

* * *

Untuk Itachi-kun,

Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-20. Aku harap kamu bahagia di hari ulang tahunmu. Ini adalah hadiah yang kusiapkan untuk hari ulang tahunmu. Memang tidak seberapa dengan cincin yang kau berikan padaku, tapi aku harap kamu suka.

Selanjutnya, Aku minta maaf jika aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya secara langsung. Artinya, aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi. Memang sedikit menakutkan bagiku untuk berpisah darimu tapi sekarang aku yakin dengan jalan yang kupilih.

Aku mohon jangan salahkan dirimu karena kepergianku. Itachi tidak salah apapun, ini adalah sesuatu yang sudah kuputuskan sejak dulu. Malahan aku bersyukur karena dipertemukan dengan laki-laki yang baik sepertimu di sisa hidupku. Tapi maaf kalau aku meninggalkanmu dengan luka yang sangat besar. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena itu rasanya aku tidak pantas menerima cincin darimu.

Itachi-kun, aku yakin diluar sana masih banyak perempuan yang baik. Carilah penggantiku dan sekali lagi sematkan cincin itu pada orang yang tepat. Jangan khawatir, Aku menerimanya dengan ikhlas dan aku senang jika kamu senang. Lalu tentang Obaa-san, katakan padanya aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk tertawa bersamanya, menemaninya belanja atau berbincang-bincang. Aku menyayanginya seperti ibuku, dan jangan khawatir masih ada Sakura disisinya.

Terakhir, Aku sangat mencintaimu Itachi-kun, tapi takdir tidak mempersatukan kita. Terima kasih atas segala yang kau berikan padaku. Jika benar ada kehidupan yang akan datang, maka aku berharap untuk bertemu denganmu sekali lagi.

Salam hangat, Izumi.

* * *

Tetes demi tetes air mata menyapu tulisan tangan miliknya. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia meninggalkanku dengan semua kenangan yang kubangun bersamanya. Kenangan saat kami melukis, saat kami berjalan-jalan. Aku tidak bisa menghitungnya. Terlalu banyak kenangan bagi kami untuk diingat karena setiap waktu bersamanya adalah kenangan terindah bagiku.

Selamat jalan kasihku, sampai jumpa di kehidupan yang akan datang. Aku.. pasti akan bertemu denganmu sekali lagi. Akan kupastikan hal itu terjadi. Walaupun ingatan kita terhapus aku akan tetap mencarinya. Dan terima kasih atas segalanya, kau adalah cahaya untuk hidupku. Engkau mentariku... keajaiban terbesar yang tuhan berikan untukku.

 **..::THEEND::..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N :  
**

Sumpah author speechless saat buat fic ini. entah ini fic apaan, yang jelas author cuma mo ngucapin HBD untuk abang Itachi! semoga panjang umur *walaupun udah mati. Yang jelas kisahmu sangat menyentuhku tentang arti seorang kakak bagi adik tercinta dan keluarganya.

O ya, gimana reader? Review please!


End file.
